


[Dunkirk: 空军组 Farrier/Collins] 归海

by wintrytown



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrytown/pseuds/wintrytown
Summary: 从马的眼睛里，他们看到了自己的倒影。
Relationships: Collins & Farrier (Dunkirk), Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 1





	[Dunkirk: 空军组 Farrier/Collins] 归海

**Author's Note:**

> * 私设F/C二人的全名为贝尔克·法瑞尔、埃利奥特·柯林斯

由于父母过于忙碌以及我的日渐叛逆，在十七岁的某一天，我被母亲塞了一张车票，被迫踏上开往伯恩茅斯的火车。我此番是去投靠我两年未见的祖父。他向往惬意而悠闲的乡村生活，这从我下了火车之后周围越来越空旷的景色便能看得出来。

在日落之前我抵达了祖父所在的镇子。这里居住的人并不很多，身边有赶马人路过，马蹄声清脆嘹亮，踏起了一层细密的薄沙。他叫住我，在这样一个人员不算密集的小镇里，一个脸生的人实在太过显眼。于是我将祖父的地址递给他，十五分钟后，我停在一处低矮的木栅栏前。

“法瑞尔先生——”赶马人喊了一声，老人从栅栏后的屋中走出来。他并未比两年前老去多少，声音也是一如既往的嘹亮：“下午好，贝尔克。”他宽厚的手掌覆在我的头顶，我闻到了动物与麦芒混合起来的味道。

我正要回话，听到有人说：“下午好，法瑞尔先生。”

祖父向我身后望去：“下午好，柯林斯。”

一匹马驹将头探进栅栏，亮红的皮毛在夕阳下仿佛一团燃烧的火焰。它昂首挺胸地立在那里，身旁站着它同样年少的主人。今天没有风，便更加显得气候闷热。柯林斯披着落日冲着我笑，他背着光，我看不清他的眼睛。

祖父误会了我的沉默，代替我向柯林斯介绍道：“这是贝尔克，他刚刚从伦敦来。”

柯林斯站在栅栏地另一侧，学着大人的模样向我伸出手：“埃利奥特·柯林斯，很高兴认识你。”我回握住他骨节分明的手，触摸到了几颗粗糙的茧子。他的手腕上还套着缰绳，我的目光顺着它移动，最后落在了马驹棕色的鬃毛上。不可否认那是一匹漂亮且骄傲的马，它高昂着头颅，浓密的长睫裹着剔透水润的眼睛。马儿甩了甩耳朵，我这才意识到自己不该在此刻走神，我们的手仍紧紧握在一起。柯林斯没有不满于我的无礼，恰恰相反，他看出了我对他的马的欣赏，所以我的所作所为都是值得包容的。

马儿转过身去，柔顺的尾巴就这样拂过我的手，痒痒的，那团火焰就从它的皮毛烧到了我的指尖。我烫到似的松开手，柯林斯就牵着马慢悠悠地走了，马尾不停地左右摇摆着，每一下都像是带我重温刚才的那个瞬间。突然，我听见走远的柯林斯大声喊着：“欧切安诺——”

他没有回头，或者可以说没有看任何一个人。但我知道他是说给我听的，无需解释我便知道他在说些什么。他爱他的小马驹，于是他分享给我——那匹马的名字叫欧切安诺。我们或许很适合做搭档，无需要过多的言语解释，我们就能明白彼此在简洁的单词背后想要表达的意思。我无法自控地盯着一人一马的背影停在不远处地屋前，然后绕到了房子的后面。

祖父说，柯林斯比我小伤上两岁，他经常会来拜访，有时也会带着他的马一起帮忙做些农活。

我的眼前又浮现出柯林斯的脸，握手时我们站得很近，他似乎很爱笑，笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯，里面藏着一篇深邃的海。右手被马尾扫过的地方隐隐又痒了起来，火苗顺着肌肉烧遍了我的全身。我的脸颊有些发烫，连带着胸腔也开始灼烧起来。随后我听见沉重的心跳声，如同一台整点报时的摆钟。

*****

后来我从柯林斯的口中得知，那匹马的名字在意大利语中意为海洋。

彼时我与柯林斯已经非常熟络了。我自问不是一个容易相处的人，但与柯林斯的分分秒秒都令我无比珍惜。我曾惊讶于我们在短时间内就开始无话不谈，后来想到对方是柯林斯，一切疑问就都迎刃而解了。

我将草料放入马槽内，欧切安诺与它的母亲便凑了过来。那匹已显老态的母马叫塞伦丝，柯林斯说，它是赶在生育期的尾巴产下的欧切安诺，那是它唯一的孩子。“有时它也会将我当成是它的孩子。”柯林斯刷着塞伦丝的鬃毛，对我说道。塞伦丝远没有欧切安诺跳脱，它过于安静，难以接触。

“塞伦丝在我开始记事的那一年出生，而我亲眼看着欧切安诺落地，它们就像是我生命的一部分，或者说一个见证。”柯林斯望向两匹马的眼神永远是温柔的，他爱着它们，所以乐于对珍视的人分享它们。从这个角度想，我对它们的喜爱亦多了几分，因为它们同时见证了柯林斯对我的信任。

“去看海吧，法瑞尔。那是我的乐园。”柯林斯将两条缰绳分别套在两匹马的脖颈上，将其中一根分给我。

我拿着缰绳站在塞伦丝面前，它居高临下，堪称平静地盯着我。几秒钟后，它垂下头，轻轻地蹭我的手。

这里距离海滩不远不近，骑着马大概要花上不到一小时。欧切安诺载着柯林斯一路走在前面，马尾左右摇摆着，带着他的背影一下下敲在我干涩的喉咙上。

塞伦丝的步伐在欧切安诺的衬托下显得更加悠闲，始终跟在它身后不远不近的位置。我拍了拍年迈的母马的鬃毛，想这真是一匹好马。塞伦丝仿佛听到了我无声的赞扬，轻轻抖了抖耳朵。

这一路上我沉溺于风景，便有些沉默寡言。柯林斯不以为意，转而去哼一支十分耳熟的小调。然后他说：“闭上眼睛，法瑞尔，你感受到海了吗？”

我依言闭上眼睛，在前进了一段距离后，一股咸湿的气味充斥着我的鼻腔。脚下的草地愈发稀疏，渐渐被细腻的沙石填满，柯林斯从马背上翻下来，确认没有旁人之后解开了两匹马的缰绳。

我们并排坐在沙滩上，看着欧切安诺兴奋地冲进海里，踏浪之后在母亲的凝视中走回我们的身边。它乖顺地伏在柯林斯身边，由着柯林斯与它额头相抵。欧切安诺看起来似乎很享受，朝着柯林斯拱了拱头，他便向我靠了过来，贴近我的身边侧卧着。

海风撩起他的发丝，有几根拂过我的鼻尖，触电般的感觉连带着勾人的麻酥酥的痒。他的声音就在我的耳边，却仿佛隔着峡湾与浪潮声混在一起，悠远而不真切：“法瑞尔，只有你和欧切安诺会倾听我的一切。在我还不认识你的时候，我常常在这里给欧切安诺读诗，但奇怪的是，我不敢读给你听。”

他的声音有些模糊，甚至有些嗡嗡作响。我出神地凝视着他雕像一般的侧脸，金色的睫毛微微颤动着，如同鸟儿的羽毛。这一刻我什么都顾不得了，试探性地将手覆在他支撑着地的手掌上，渴求地盯着他，试图找到微妙地表情变化。

可是什么都没有，柯林斯依旧眺望大海，甚至连唇角的笑容都没有丝毫变化。他仍在说着，以至于我开始不确定他有没有感受到手掌上多余的几丝温度：“大家都说星星知晓最多的秘密，因为它们高悬，对人间的一切缄默不语。可要我说，我更加相信海洋，那无休止的浪潮声能够掩盖我们暴露的一切。”

潮水拍打礁石的声音在我耳边无限放大，正如柯林斯所说，这不停歇的聒噪能容纳一切。于是我缓缓地凑过去，在仿佛静止的空间中不安地靠近，没关系的，没人能在海浪声中知晓这一切。欧切安诺和塞伦丝的耳朵立了起来，尾巴也停止了摆动，它们用晶莹而湿润的眼睛将我们包围。我在它们一眨不眨的眼中看见我与柯林斯的倒影，看见我们触碰的嘴唇。除了海浪声，我什么都听不见了，除了柯林斯湛蓝深邃的眼珠，我什么都看不见了。

我于这一瞬间跨了界，从此彻底被伦理道德拒之门外。若是将这定义为一种罪恶，那么我决定要做一个十恶不赦的人。只要让我牵住他的手，我便无所畏惧。

柯林斯扑哧地笑出声来，他的笑意几乎要从脸上溢出来，从此我们心照不宣地成为了共同作案者。马儿的尾巴重新开始晃动，我摸了摸塞伦丝的两腮，于是我们又多了两个共犯，只因它们目击了一切，却选择默不作声。

*****

在我二十岁这年，远在伦敦的父母意识到自己的儿子还在上百公里开外，便不由分说地要我回去，正如他们当年是如何独断地把我扔来伯恩茅斯。

我与柯林斯倒没有因为即将到来的分别太过伤感，毕竟这只是暂时性的，距离从来不是值得考虑的问题。遗憾倒是有的，比如在未来的一段日子里，我再不能摩挲他手指的骨节，任凭他的头颅靠在我的胸膛。

临行前的一段日子，我们几乎日日耗在海边，几年间我对这里已经十分熟悉了。比起海洋，天空抓去了我更多的注意力，所以我习惯性地仰面躺着，云烟在我的眼前悬浮，天空薄得像是影院里的幕布。我伸直了胳膊探着指尖，只够到了一片虚无。柯林斯出现在我狭窄的视野里，抓住了我的手。我笑出声来，感受到发自内心的欢愉，用指尖触到了他红润的脸。

我在伯恩茅斯的最后一个夜晚不是在家中度过的。我们赶着欧切安诺与塞伦丝，将自己奉献给星光。海边的晚上有一丝不易觉察的冷，我们并排躺在沙上，月光将一颗颗沙粒照得透亮，繁星就闪烁在四面八方。两匹马儿也依偎在一起，和我们一同在星光里休憩。

海浪声滔滔不绝，共犯们也悉数到场，又是一个不能言说的夜。柯林斯的睫毛被月华镀成银色，他死死地盯着我，像是要把我揉碎。我也觉得那目光是致命般的温柔。

诗人是不会轻易说爱的，可没人规定诗人的伴侣不可以。

我说：“我爱你。”声音是超乎寻常的冷静，恰似我的神智从未如此坚定的清明。他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，最终什么也没说出口。

于是我重复：“我爱你。”

诗人仍旧不以爱回应，可他搂住我的脖颈，用齿痕和疼痛告诉我，他也是如此。

正如柯林斯所说，大海的喧嚣最容易掩盖秘密，而星星最擅长倾听。于是在海浪的轰鸣声中，在高远的星河下，在两匹马湿漉漉的眼睛里，我们在沙地上拥抱。有人说大地是母亲，于是在母亲轻柔的手掌中，我们像缰绳一般缠绕在一起。我拨弄着他被汗水浸得潮湿的头发，他仰面扣着我的脊背，水润而明亮的眼睛穿透我投向璀灿如缎带的银河，间断地低声说着：“你看，那是世界之灯啊……”

可我除了他，已经什么都看不见了。他圆润的指甲硌着我的皮肉，承受着比我更多的痛苦，但仍然咬着嘴唇不肯出声。欧切安诺围着我们转了一圈，光泽的皮毛闪耀着零星的光芒。我就记起柯林斯对我说的，他从头至尾看到了塞伦丝痛苦的分娩。幼马在颤抖与痉挛中挣扎着落了地。他此刻也在颤抖着，那小马驹一般的疯狂在他的身体里扎根发芽。

欧切安诺和塞伦丝无声地看着，看着它们经历过的痛苦与欣喜在这里重演。星光打在沙粒上，像是玻璃上的一层寒霜。我摸了摸柯林斯的脸，除了泪水以外是灼热过后的冰冰凉。

*****

我经常会在伦敦的夜晚想到他。在每一个寂静如斯的夜，我就会不可抑制地想到那个缄默不言的海滩。

书桌上还摊着柯林斯寄来的信，信纸皱皱巴巴，明显留有被某液体浸湿的痕迹，连墨水都被晕开些许。我睡不着，便翻身下床，重新点燃了油灯，一个字一个字地反复阅读。从那些文字里，我能感受到属于柯林斯的鲜活气息。

柯林斯写道，塞伦丝死了。在某个阳光灿烂的日子，它悄无声息地断了气。像是它素来平稳的性格，连死亡都不能使它发出多一声的嘶鸣。它不愿增添任何麻烦。

这里的夜晚和伯恩茅斯一样静谧，但我的骨头里是冷的，无边的孤独与塞伦丝的死讯一起将我淹没。我又想起它垂下的头颅和波澜不惊的眼睛，在那双眼睛里，我能看到我们的倒影。曾经我们是四个共犯，如今失掉了一个，只觉得难以言喻的悲伤，以及一丝兔死狐悲的寒凉。

直到此刻我才彻底理解了柯林斯对这两匹马的患得患失。它们融入了他的生命，像是他的一部分缩影。所以他无法容忍它们的消逝。

那天晚上我做了一个梦，梦里柯林斯紧紧地抱着欧切安诺，就像他从前总是在做的那样。一人一马额头相抵，然后他突然转过头无声地凝视我。我仓皇地转头，发现塞伦丝站在遥远的山丘上，柯林斯顺着我的目光一起望去，看到了塞伦丝转身离去的背影。它成为了天边的一粒黑点，最终消失在光的尽头。

我在它的远离中转醒，在来自“死亡”的凝视中迎来了新的一天。天亮之后我背着家人去了火车站，没有任何行李，一身轻松地跳上了开往伯恩茅斯的火车。

*****

一九三八年初，柯林斯一家搬至伦敦。我见到柯林斯时，他正牵着欧切安诺，他舍不得它离他那么遥远，于是把它一起带来了伦敦。房子远离市区，甚至有些偏远，我在后院替他搭了一个简易的马棚。这比起伯恩茅斯的马厩要狭小许多，幸好欧切安诺并未嫌弃，它步入马棚，将头探出来轻轻蹭我的手。

当年它也是这样将头探入祖父家的院子。我与柯林斯相视一笑，确认四周无人之后在欧切安诺面前交换了一个久违的吻。

然而我们在伦敦的生活并不安稳，正如同这是注定动荡的一年。所有的人都对即将可能发生的灾难避而不谈，仿佛只要不提及就永远不会发生。战争的阴影再次将人们笼罩，幸而还未蔓延至我们所在的土地。

我想了很久，并做出了决定。在我找到柯林斯商议之前，他先找到了我。他轻易猜出了我的所思所想，于是在两天后，我们一同前往威尔特郡。那是我们飞行员生涯的开始。如同我在初见时所想的，爱人之外，我和柯林斯会是很好的搭档。在几千英尺的高空上，他仍在我的身旁。

我们于威尔特郡的生活在日复一日的飞行训练中逐渐安定下来，在战争的序幕拉开前，一切都还是太平的样子。

*****

一九三九年，英国对德宣战。这是不容争辩的事实。由于海峡将我们与欧洲大陆隔开，疯狂的战火还未涉及英国本土，我们更加频繁地来往在欧陆上空。在几次返航的途中，我望着下方汹涌的海水，便想起我们在这篇嘈杂之中埋葬的秘密。如今知情的剩下三个，一个惬意地活在伦敦，由柯林斯的父母照看着，剩下的两个都在这里。柯林斯的二号机在我身侧，夕阳将层叠的海浪染成一团火，仿佛欧切安诺在海面上朝我们扬起马蹄。

我从不喜欢夕阳，满眼的红色剥夺了其它色彩浮现的权利。我被俘于敦刻尔克大撤退的最后一天，也是在这样一片夕阳下。枪管抵在我的腰窝上，在这最后几秒属于我的自由中，我将目光投向了英国的方向。我好似在遥远的海面上看到了柯林斯的喷火战机的机翼，在我够不到的位置，它逐渐被刺眼的光吞噬，融进了那台淌着铁水的红色锻造炉。

战俘营中挤满了狼狈的同胞们，我们在这里为了活着而活着，幽暗狭小地环境逐渐使我忘记了时间的概念。我已不知道自己在这里待了多久，只有双手已经愈合的丑陋伤疤和因没有复健而间歇性痉挛的筋腱告诉我，已经过去很久很久了。

我无时无刻不在怀念着柯林斯。我思念一切，思念我们的伯恩茅斯，思念我们的的喷火战机，也思念着无所不知的欧切安诺。终于在某个夜里，我和同胞一起站起身，开始了筹谋许久的计划。

枪声在我身后不断响起，时远时近，炸得我的耳膜生疼。我的双腿机械性地狂奔，我想着柯林斯，所以我不会停下脚步，这是我唯一可能再见到他的机会。我听见人倒下摔在灌木丛上的声音，但我不会回头，只是朝着丛林的更深处跑去。在林子的尽头，我的爱人还在等我跑回去拥抱他。恍惚中我听见了清脆的马蹄声，它就在我的身旁，和我保持着同样的速度，监督我不许停下。我知道那是欧切安诺，或者是塞伦丝，它们救了我一命。

等我东躲西藏、辗转踏上英国的土地的时候，已经是一九四一年六月。我跌跌撞撞回到故乡，在尘埃与废墟中挖到了伦敦。那个挂着“法瑞尔”门牌的房子如今已是一片平地，我的父母也在这一片荒芜中不知所踪。我不知道他们是否活着，也没有发现任何一具相似的遗体，只是从此以后我再没找到过他们，他们就这样从我的生命中彻底失去了痕迹。

接着我赶到了柯林斯家。他的家还剩下一半，比我家的情况好上那么一点。柯林斯的母亲哭泣着拥抱我，她看着我破败的双手默然无语，用泪水试图抹去我的伤疤。它们像是一个个烙印，时刻提醒着我战争是多么的残酷与苍凉。梗在我心头许久的问题终于在此刻倾泻而出，柯林斯的母亲说，她已经与儿子失去了联系。没有书信，当然，也没有别的什么。

我把这当作是好的消息。我仍然可以认为，柯林斯此刻正驻扎在某个空军基地，为了飞行任务而日夜奔波，时不时会想起我。他好端端地活在某个我不知道的角落，和我一样等待战争结束。我绕去后面的马棚，一根塌下的房梁埂在那里，在透进来的惨淡的光中，欧切安诺躺在枯槁的稻草垛上，死气沉沉。

它只能靠在那里。两条前腿被炸断后，根本没有能支撑着它站起来的东西。我无言地望着它被包扎过后的双腿，骨头的断面从皮肉里刺出来出来，像是一根锋利的长矛。已经变成黑色的纱布堵得住它的血，堵不住它的命。

柯林斯太太说，它的腿是在最后一次轰炸中被炸断的，在混乱的伦敦城中，再没有教师、铁匠、兽医了，只有被折磨的人们。欧切安诺就这么坚持地活着，它甚至连头都抬不起来，唯有用起伏的身躯告诉我，它尚且还停留在人间。

我试探着叫它的名字，凑过身去摸它的头。它极缓地睁开眼睛，再次用湿漉漉的眼神将我装了进去。它的嘶鸣卡在了喉咙里，挣扎着想要梗起脖子。几根稻草落在它的项上，如同缰绳一般把它锁死在草垛上。

我想我是流泪了。它是柯林斯的一部分，亦是我的一部分。我有一种预感，欧切安诺若是狠心离开，我的某些东西也会被它一并带走，再也找不回来。它痛苦地挣扎着，仿佛因为它看到了太多属于人间的恶，所以活该沉默地下地狱。

我说：“好久不见，还记得我吗？”于是它伸出舌头舔我的手。

正欲接着说些什么，“柯林斯——柯林斯家的信！——”门口尽职的邮差扯着破风箱般的嗓子叫喊着，紧接着我身后的柯林斯夫人朝着前门冲了过去。我犹豫了一下，放下了欧切安诺沉重的马头，在它湿润的眼中，我转身沿着柯林斯夫人的行径奔跑。

突然我的身后传来尖锐的马啼声，我停下来，回头。欧切安诺不知哪儿来的力气，拼命仰着脑袋，像是我第一次见它时那意气风发的模样，随后用和它母亲一样的眼神深深看了我一眼，断了气。

于是我什么都听不到了。

柯林斯夫人挥舞着信纸朝我跑过来。

我别过头，仿佛大梦初醒。

——fin——


End file.
